Zelda Vs Falcon - Merciless Mindgames
by CinnyGirl5
Summary: Zelda toys and messes with her opponent as if he were her little play toy. Her merciless taunts and irritating remarks send her opponent into a blinding rage as his actions are fueled entirely by anger. After seeing how infuriated her target gets, she decides to use this short temper of his to her advantage in battle.


"Come on, little loser! Aren't you gonna land a hit?!" The dainty girl's aggravating taunts were working as they fueled her opponent with rage. The princess kept dodging everything Falcon threw at her and taunted him as he failed, making her an immensely frustrating opponent. She also followed up with insanely powerful magic attacks that really left a mark.

Zelda was really getting on Falcon's nerves, and she could tell. It was all too obvious judging from the clenched fists, the bright red skin and the giant scowl across his face. She wasn't going to stop there, though. She rested her left hand on her hip, leaned forward and beckoned the bounty hunter to come at her with her right hand, quietly giggling as she egged him on.

Falcon was furious. It infuriated him being toyed with like this by a princess. He charged back at her in response, ready to deliver a devestating blow to her face. "_It's working!!" _Zelda thought to herself, noticing that her aggravating taunts were taking effect and causing him to lose his head.

Despite how elegant and charming the blonde Princess of Hyrule was, Zelda always played mindgames with her foe during a fight, particularly if they were known to have a short temper. Not only was it fun to irritate her opponents, but it was also a good strategy to make them lose it and cause them to become overwhelmed by emotion, leading to their actions being piloted by pure anger. A heated opponent will be unable to think straight and attack recklessly, giving her the upper hand in battle.

Falcon striked, but his attempt failed as the princess swiftly dodged to the side. "Too slow!" She retaliated with the snap of her fingers, casting a spell which sets off a blinding spark of light in the target's eyes, causing them to become startled and blinded for a few seconds. "Over hereeeee!" Falcon heard from a feminine voice coming from his left as he started to regain focus. He turned to be met with that irritating smirk again and more cruel beckoning.

Falcon striked in anger yet again, but it was effortlessly avoided by the blonde, graceful girl. Despite being in a long, royal white and pink dress, Zelda was surprisingly quick on her feet. Dodging her foe's predictable attacks was a breeze. She startled her foe once more, this time following up with a excruciating kick to the groin. The crowd echoed the severe pain he felt, only amplified by Zelda's high heels.

Falcon was floored and unable to get up. Most fighters at this point would take advantage of this and follow up with some sort of powerful attack, but the Hylian Princess had a different tactic in mind.

Zelda bent her knees slightly and rested her hands on them as she bent forward, patronizing her opponent by mocking his lower figure. "Hehe, I'm _sooo_ sorry about that." She says with the most infuriating and sarcastic smile slapped across her dazzling face. It was all done to annoy him further. "I can just sense the pure anger and frustration rushing through your veins. It's unhealthy to bottle up your emotions, you know?!" Her sarcastic tone and wink was only adding more fuel to the fire. She watched as his blood began to boil. "Come oooon, you little weakling! Imagine how pathetic you look right now - the big, muscley man being knocked down by the little princess! No wonder you're seething! The thought of it is making you _maaaaad_, isn't it?"

"That girl is cute, but she's being so damn annoying..." Murmured a young man in the crowd. "Yeah, he looks pissed. It looks like he's about to lose it..." whispered a girl in response. "I don't blame him. I know I would."

They were absolutely right.

Falcon had completely lost his mind. Zelda's continuous goading and patronizing manner had fully infuriated her opponent. However, he was still in too much pain to stand up, so he attempts to swipe the girl off her feet with his arm.

...But Zelda saw it coming. She swiftly dodged backwards and giggled at her opponent's desperate attempt at revenge as his hand skidded past her skirt. "Awww, are you losing your little temper?" She tauntingly provoked her foe with her hands back on her knees. Falcon was in too much of a blinding rage to think about his next attack, and her comments were far from helping.

He tries to sweep her again, but is met with yet another skillful dodge. She was just too tough to hit. The fact that she dodged his every attempt with seemingly no effort frustrated him beyond belief. "Dodging your attacks is _sooooooo_ easy, even in a skirt! Are you sure your eyesight's okay?" Falcon's blood pressure somehow began to rise even higher. Zelda taunted her already enraged foe once more, sticking out her tongue and humming a taunting little tune like a child. Enraged, Falcon went for one last sweep in anger but clearly missed again.

He was falling into every trap she was laying down. Just as the princess's foe seems to be standing up again, she blasts him back to the ground using Din's Fire, a magical flame that drifts through the sky and explodes upon impact. She waves goodbye to her foe. Falcon screams as he flies back and crashes into the ground, immobilized yet again as he can't get up.

Zelda walks a little closer to her foe, asserting her dominance with her hands on her hips as she stares down at him. She let out a haughty laugh that echoed around the entire arena. "I guess I was wrong to expect a challenge from you." She began to provoke him with her smirk again. "You're just _so _quick to anger! All I had to do was annoy you a little and then the battle was a walk in the park!"

She knelt down to her opponent, and spoke in a softer tone. "Are you really gonna let me beat you this easily? Think about how funny you'd look, losing to a little princess in a dress!" Falcon was exasperated. He couldn't stand that she was STILL taunting him. Zelda stood up again and backed up a a little, waiting for his next outburst. "Come at me! Get up and fight! Or are you gonna surrender like a little coward, hmmm?"

Falcon couldn't take her goading any longer. He was filled to the brim with anger and humiliation. In a furious temper, he let out a fiery fist fuel with his rage to finally shut this irritating princess up once and for all.

"FALCON P-"

His attack was suddenly interrupted by a immensely painful sword slash to his back.

Zelda quickly teleports out of the way to avoid damage.

An idea came to Zelda as her opponent still had his face stuck in the ground. She thought that it would be funny if she could set up her Phantom behind Falcon, goad him into mindlessly attacking again and then finishing the game by telling the Phantom to strike right as his attack was about to connect.

And her plan had worked flawlessly. She waved goodbye as her opponent soared into the sky screaming in severe pain. She even did it with that infuriating smile still on her face.

So, in a surprising turn of events, Princess Zelda was crowned victorious over the powerful ace pilot. Despite being at a clear physical disadvantage, she managed to trick him into losing his cool and then used his anger against him. The crowd roared and cheered in delight for their unexpected champion - the elegant, dashingly beautiful Princess of Hyrule herself.


End file.
